Unstable Times/Season 1
This season is on Hiatus. I didn't want to be set upon this pedestal I didn't want so much responsibilty but I love my clan just as much as I love you. Synopsis Snowfire is recently made ThunderClan's de facto leader after the death of her father, Jaystar, and his deputy, Hawkfeather, while both noble cats, neither got the chance to name a deputy. While Snowfire is hesitant on taking the role of her father, she accepts it so her clan doesn't fall into ruin after the war that set al the clans on a destructive path. Meanwhile, in ShadowClan, Ashpaw is finally made an apprentice, but his mentor is cold, and harsh, determined to make ShadowClan the Clan it used to be, and throws Ashpaw right in the middle of it. Ashpaw feels obligated to help, but deep inside he starts regretting everything he ever knew and said about what it meant to be an apprentice. WindClan and RiverClan deal with love across their borders, two warriors, Ravenwing and Silvershade attempt to entertwine their loyalties between them and the Clan's they love with varying level's of success. Episodes Episode 1 - The Fall Snowfire deals with the death of her father and mentor and the new responsibilites that come with it. Ashpaw is made a ShadowClan apprentice, and Ravenwing meets an enemy warrior turned friend while hunting too close to the RiverClan border. Liked it? Yes No Maybe Favourite Character? Snowfire Ashpaw Ravenwing Silvershade Other? Did the Song fit/was good? Yes No I guess Episode 2 - The Rising Star In Thunderclan, Snowfire deals with leadership duties placed on her, while many of her clanmates are arguing for her to get her nine lives and name, while her mentor's mate tells her a truth she wish she didn't hear. In Shadowclan, Ashpaw is dragged into a splinter of Shadowclan by Fogheart, where many cats wish for Darkstar's reign to be over. In Windclan, Ravenwing lives peacefully, but ends up attempting to get Silvershade to meet him in secret, but Sparrowstar's schedule for his clans make it harder for either cat to see each-other. Did you like it? Yes No Maybe Favourite Character so far? Snowfire Ashpaw Ravenwing Silvershade Other? Did the Song fit? Yes No I guess Episode 3 - Fallen Snow The first gathering in a long time is upon the clans. Snowfire feels her first bout of anger after the death of her family, and mentally prepares herself for facing her father's killer. Ashpaw is innocently excited for the gathering and curious to see all the different cats, and how alike they all are to him. Ravenwing is excited for his own reasons, intending to meet Silvershade on neutral ground, Silvershade feels the same, but has her own skeletons in the closet from her previous apprentice, the tension comes to a head here. Episode 4 - The Call The first gathering after the war is over. Snowfire has more problems to deal with now, her clan feels offended that she didn't take action against Darkstar, as if she had sweeped her own father's death under the rug, thinking her as a weak leader. In Shadowclan, Ashpaw's idealisim may either save him or destroy him and his clan as Fogheart advances forward with his scheme. Ravenwing continues to grieve his brother's death torn between Ivyblossom and Silvershade. Silvershade is met with her greatest regret when Sparrowstar gets even more paranoid when his deputy is mysteriously attacked by an unknown shadow. Episode 5 - Echoing Hearts For Snowfire, things are only getting worse, when she finds herself in the same paws as her enemy, the echo's of the past is hard to differ from the present. Ashpaw is effected by what he's heard from a supposed enemy cat long dead, and told Shadowclan's side of the story that descended the clans into a hole they could never come back from. Ravenwing finds himself unable to keep up his joyful personality, being constantly faced with his brother's death everywhere he goes, and when Silvershade points this out, the walls finally break down, and they both share a common goal. And a common enemy. Episode 6 - Stepping Up Snowfire finally begins to accept her role as a leader to her clan, although dark tidings come to Vinespeck through ominous images. Ashpaw tries to figure out a way to warn Darkstar of his mentor's impending scheme, however, he himself begins to see a side of him he'd rather avoid and refuses to accept. Windclan finds itself slowly becoming as unstable as the other clans when tempers rise, while Silvershade finally sets out to change the damage that was caused to her clan. Episode 7 - Dark Days Snowfire realises the worst days are ahead of her as Hawkflight calls for action against Shadowclan, she is sent a warning from Starclan in the shape of her father. Some of her clanmates may not have the best of intentions. Ashpaw finally decides to strike back against his mentor, refusing all of his teachings and darkness. Effectively dissapting the 'dark cloud' surrounding him, however, he is met with an even bigger darkness that surrounds all the clans. Ravenwing senses something going on with the other three clans, while Sparrowstar's health begins to worsen, and Silvershade is expected to show more to her falling clan. Episode 8 - Fighting Back Snowfire finds herself unable to keep up with her clans demands, causing Stonepaw to be the receiver of her frustrations. Vinespeck grows quiet towards Snowfire, while Leafwind continues to try and reach Snowfire, who continues to close off to others. Ashpaw finds himself in debt to an unknown cat, determined to find this cat, he tries to escape Fogheart's influence with some difficulty. Darkstar's health starts to worsen, much to Ashpaw's suspicion. Ravenwing finds himself in between choosing between his best friend or causing Windclan to fall under the facade they have placed themselves in. Silvershade finally finds herself facing the possibilty of being a leader, as Sparrowstar is on his last wings. Did you like it? WOAH YES No Sure Who is your favourite character? Snowfire Ashpaw Ravenwing Silvershade Other Did the song fit? YES No I guess Episode 9 - Under the Pressure Snowfire is feeling the heat of anger as her clan cries out for justice, but what justice is there in restarting a bloody war? What will she find herself doing just to show she is doing something, that she wants to do something? Ashpaw has finally stood up to his dark mentor, denying all the lies he's told to Ashpaw to bend him to his will, and a leader is born. Ravenwing and Silvershade find themselves between a rock and a hard place as Snowfire makes a desicion that changes everything. Episode 10 - Broken Down "I'm heading straight for the castle, and they wanna make me their queen. There's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I probably shouldn't be so mean..." Category:Shows Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions